Raging Hormones
by Jaimsie
Summary: This is a story about the summer after Harry's 5th school year. It's Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny they go to the beach and go shopping fun fun fun!!
1. The Letter

Chapter 1  
  
It was the tenth hot, restless night of the summer holidays, and when Harry had gotten home at the end of his 5th school year he was, as Aunt Petunia put it, "delighted" to find out that Dudley had gotten a girlfriend, Isabelle, who lived nearby. Every night his uncle would give Dudley enough money for a nice dinner, and a movie, little did Uncle Vernon know, Dudley was actually buying him and Isabelle a burger and then going to the movies and making out the whole time. (Harry figured that he was saving the money for Dudley's own personal pleasure.) Harry had found out they were doing this, because Dudley was bragging about it to his gang. Harry had found it repulsive that someone would even date Dudley.  
  
Harry was drifting off to sleep when he awoke suddenly to a loud tapping noise. TAP TAP TAP TAP. What was it this time? He turned his head towards his window and saw Pigwidgeon, Ron's hyperactive owl, ferociously tapping at the window.  
  
"What the?" TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP! "Ok, ok! I'm coming!" Harry jumped out of bed and went to the window, to open it. Within half a second Pig was in Harry's hands. Harry had been getting letters from Ron and Hermione nearly three times a day since they had left Hogwarts, and was getting a little tired of all the attention. In fact the only person he liked getting letters from, was Ginny.  
  
With one hand he took the letter off Pig the other was trying to keep Pig still for more than half a second. When he had finally gotten the letter off him, Pig flew out of the window. He opened the letter, it was from Ron, not Ginny, disappointment came over him.  
  
Harry- Hermione came to visit me at the burrow and is staying here for a month! I just noticed that she looks totally different than before. Her hair is silky and smooth, she's wearing makeup, her shirts are tight, her skirts are short, and she has a chest! She like even wears a REAL bra now! I know this cuz I helped mum do the laundry. (I am not a pervert, I didn't go through her clothes or anything.) But anyways back to the point. Earlier tonight the weirdest thing happened. Well you know how I like Hermione and all, well I think she likes me too cuz, earlier today I looked at her and she was wearing this sexy outfit, at least to me it was (mum said it was ok for her to wear it, for some unknown reason) but, it looked REALLY good on her. And then I, well, kissed her. I'll tell you more about today when we see each other later. Just please don't tell anyone. Oh by the way, mum wants to know if you can come to the burrow for about a week. Tell me if and when you can come over. Write back A.S.A.P.! -Ron  
  
"Bloody hell!" Sure Harry knew about Ron liking Hermione, and he was happy that his two best friends had finally gotten together after five years. But how could all of this happen all of a sudden in one day? Mrs. Weasley MUST be in on all of this. Or maybe Ron was just playing a big joke on Harry. Or maybe it all was the truth. 


	2. Caught in the Act

Chapter 2  
  
"Hi Ron! It's nice to see you again. Listen I've got something to tell you." No, no that won't do. Hmmm... maybe I should hug him or kiss him on the cheek. I'll go for both, it'll make his face go all red. He looks even more cute, if that's even possible, when he goes all red.  
  
I was practicing in the taxi drive to the burrow how to tell Ron that I've liked him since second year. I hadn't told anyone, except Ginny, how I really felt about Ron. I had kept it bottled up inside myself for so long, I just had to tell him. Let him know that I see him more than just a friend.  
  
I was starting to think that it wasn't such a good idea after all, but it was too late now. I had made a vow to myself that I would tell him sometime during the early weeks of the summer holidays. But how do I let him know? I'll have to ask Ginny. Uh oh, only a few minutes till we'll be there.  
  
I checked my make-up and hair in my compact. Perfect. My clothes were new, I got them at the end of the school year for doing so well on my O.W.L.s. I was wearing a tight, short, skin colored mini skirt and a nice pink low necked tank-top. I hope Ron would like it. I hope he'll notice it and start to drool. But he doesn't see me that way, I'm just his friend.  
  
Sometimes I think he likes me, the way he plays with me and signs his letters "love you lots, Ron xoxo" and how for the last few summers we've ended up staying in a house for a period of time without Harry and of course how he looks at me, dreamily as if thinking what he could do with me if we were all alone. This time Harry would be coming after a few days, then after about a week, we might stay at either Harry, or I's house for a while, seeing as his aunt, uncle, and cousin will be leaving soon and parents already have. (Of course neither of our families would know about this.) Ginny would come of course so she could be with Harry, she told her mum about how much she likes him and her mum agreed only because she knew Harry wouldn't do anything to offend her, especially with Ron around. Ginny told me that Ron then eagerly asked if Harry was going to be switching rooms with me. His mum said no, because she "didn't trust Ron with me, Ron might lose control of his feelings and do something irrational." Ron had to take defense and said at once, "I'm sixteen years old! That wouldn't happen! And even if it did, Hermione can take care of herself and would punch me before anything happened! Plus Hermione is just a friend so I would never do anything of the sort to her!" At that his mum said maybe and that she would have to ask me.  
  
Ron's outside of his house, I better get out. As I jumped out of the taxi and yanked my stuff from it, I ran over to him and said, "Hi Ron! I've missed you so much!" He was still goggling at me, his mouth hanging open. I hugged him then kissed him on the cheek. His face did turn red! I love how predictable he is! He stood stick straight at first and then he surprised me by hugging me back and kissing me on the cheek.  
  
"I've missed you too" he nervously said. I realized he was noticeably taller than me.  
  
"God you guys, it's only been three days! Go get a room!" Ginny shouted through her bedroom window.  
  
"If mum will let us then we will!" Ginny's eye's opened bigger than ever to what Ron had said.  
  
"Ron!" I said as I softly hit him on the arm. Ron looked at me then his face turned red as if he had just realized I heard what he said to Ginny while I was standing there next to him.  
  
"Ahhh! Oh my god!! Mum! You'll never guess what Ron said!" Ginny's voice became fainter as she ran downstairs.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that!" Did he really mean it? Please let him have meant it!  
  
"Well...er...well I did." He sounded proud and nervous at the same time.  
  
"Oh Ron." I said as kissed his cheek again and his face turned red.  
  
But this time he didn't return the kiss instead he just looked nervous and then grabbed me and lowed me into a dip and jokingly said, "This is soo romantic. Now kiss me baby!" and made a kissy face.  
  
I suppressed a smile and said, "You kiss me first, you're the guy." He stared at me a moment as if thinking about something, god his eyes were pretty, and then kissed me! Then in the middle of the kiss...  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! You said that this wouldn't happen! And what do you do? You go and kiss her when she has no defense whatsoever!"  
  
"No mum you don't' understand..." Ron started to get red in the face, as I got to my feet  
  
"Of course I understand! What isn't there to understand?!"  
  
"No, Mrs. Weasley it's not like that." I had finally gotten her attention to explain, "We were playing around and then we took the playing a bit too far. It was my fault it happened." I said even though it wasn't entirely true.  
  
"Oh. Well then," Mrs. Weasley was still red from yelling, "alright dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. So Ron go get Hermione's things and unpack for her while her and Ginny talk." Ron didn't complain, he picked up my things and went inside.  
  
As he passed me he whispered, "Thanks for taking the blame, mum would have killed me if you didn't. Oh and sorry about the kiss thing, it won't happen again."  
  
I had to tell Ginny. 


	3. Mrs Weasley's Advice

Chapter 3  
  
"Oh my god Ginny! You'll never guess!" I said as I ran into the dinning room  
  
"I already know. I saw the whole thing. Including the part where you two lovebirds finally kissed." I felt myself blush as she made a fake dreamy face.  
  
"Y-y-you saw?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well now that you know about that," well at least I don't have to explain about outside, "I was wondering," I didn't hear the door creek open during the conversation, "how you think I should go about letting Ron know that I have feelings for him?"  
  
"Kiss him obviously! Like you did outside, the one on the lips, how could he resist that? Plus then he would finally know that you like him." Did I kiss Ron back? I thought that he was the one doing the kissing.  
  
"Oh Hermione! I knew it! I knew that someday you'd want to come out in the open about your feelings for Ron!" Shit, Mrs. Weasley had heard the conversation. "I think that you should get more clothes like those." she pointed to my outfit, " Did you see how much he drooled over you? We'll HAVE to go shopping! We can take along Ginny and Ron. Ron can pick out some clothes for you to try on! Oh my goodness it will be so fun!" she was starting to sound like a giddy school girl. Then she saw Ginny's face, "But we must wait till Harry comes so we can do that with him and Ginny! Oh and remember you two, let them come after you, men should make the first move. Oh and Hermione, kiss him more! Like you did outside. Yes dear I knew you were lying, but it's all right. " she must have seen my face, "You wanted to save Ron's neck so you could kiss him again. Don't worry, I understand. I did almost the exact same thing with Arthur at your age. In a few years you'll be my daughter in law!"  
  
"Now Mrs. Weasley, not to be rude, but let's not take this too far. I don't' even know if Ron likes me. Let alone whether he wants to marry me or not."  
  
"He more than likes you!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well I do have my motherly right to read his diary, he keeps a picture of you in his dresser drawers, and I've heard him talking to the twins, Charlie, Bill, and even Percy about you. None of them gave good advice, but then he talked to Arthur. He told him to write love letters, get flowers, and gifts." "And what did Ron say?" he hasn't done that, is she lying to me? No, she wouldn't, I'm too much like a daughter to her.  
  
"He thanked him but said that he wasn't that far in your relationship. And that he didn't even know if you liked him. So then Arthur instead told him to make the first move. And if you took the relationship a step further then he should take it another. That's probably why he kissed you and dipped you, when you only kissed him on the cheek. And no he wasn't joking around. He's taken many acting classes." I felt my heart jump as she said all of this. Did he really like me? Mrs. Weasley wouldn't lie to me.  
  
"Then why did you yell at him?"  
  
"Oh that. Well I wanted to make sure that you were ready and ok with a relationship with him. You saved his neck, so obviously you are. But I'll still yell at him just so he doesn't think we're up to something. Speaking of which, are your parents ok with you having a relationship? Any rules?"  
  
"Well, I'm not supposed to date till I'm sixteen. Except when it comes to school things, like dances, those are ok. Ron knows that rule."  
  
"Well when do you turn sixteen dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked eagerly.  
  
"I already am."  
  
"Well that's why he started asking Arthur about you just over the summer! And that also must be why he just decided to make a move on you!" Mrs Weasley tried to say something else but we were interrupted by Ron swinging open the door.  
  
"Finished unpacking all your stuff Hermione! Except your clothes," Ron's face turned red again. I love it so much when he does that. "I didn't want to...er... intrude, so I left that for you." Ginny giggle and Ron's face grew even redder.  
  
"Oh Ron! I don't mind! You see me wearing the clothes, so what's the difference with seeing them in my suitcase?" Why was he acting so weird about my clothes?  
  
"Er...well I put those away, but what I mean by your clothes...er...your...uh...undergarments." Ginny laughed very loud and stared rolling on the floor.  
  
"Oh! Those...er...well it wouldn't have bothered me if you put them away. Just as long as you didn't steal them or anything." His face grew a little less red.  
  
"Well you kids better go wash up for dinner!" Ron and I remained silent until we were in the bathroom without Ginny. "Er Hermione?" Oh god please don't let him have heard! I'll die f he heard us!  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Why were you guys talking about you being sixteen?" shit! What am I supposed say? What if he heard the whole conversation? "Were you guys talking about how old you had to be when you're allowed to date?"  
  
"Er... yah we were."  
  
"Oh. Ok." I'm so glad he handles these things so well.  
  
Dinner was a little quieter than usual in the Weasley house. Afterwards things livened up and Ron started carrying me around the house. I playfully screamed to let me go, but he only held me tighter. Then he started to yell, "make way for the queen!" and walked into his room. I then started to playfully flail around in his arms when he held me so close to him I could see the stubble on his face from shaving that morning, he looked at me nervously then kissed me.  
  
"Ronald!!"  
  
"No Mrs. Weasley we were playing again. Really it's ok."  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry dears! I just wanted to say, Ginny got an owl from Harry. And well, well now Ginny and Harry are dating." Ron put me back on my feet.  
  
"Wha...wha... what??" Ron managed to say.  
  
"I said that they're dating now! And from the looks of it," she glanced at me and then Ron, "you two either have been keeping secrets from me, or you should be. What with all of your 'playing' going 'a bit' too far." Ron turned red, "Oh and Hermione, would you mind sharing a room with Ron once Harry gets here? Ginny want's to share a room with Harry and Ron's been very eager to share his room with you." Ron turned even redder and I new I was blushing. "So? Is it yes or is it no?" Ron looked at me with both scared and hopeful. I saw Mrs. Weasley mouth the words "please say yes."  
  
"Sure" I couldn't believe this was really happening.  
  
"Good. You can sleep on the bottom bunk, where Harry usually sleeps and Ron can sleep on the top, as usual. But, you may change the sleeping arrangement if you want. Just both agree on it, I don't' want you two fighting again. Oh and Hermione, If need be, Ron knows the infertility curse." she said with a wink. Ron and I were both bright red now, "It's one the only bit of magic that is ok to do outside of school. Just remember to use it before hand." I looked at Ron as she left the room. Did she really think? No she couldn't. We aren't even married yet! And she was his mother!  
  
We sat down on Ron's bed. "Er... well we'll have to move your things into my room soon and I'll have to write Harry a letter asking him if he can come. And ...er... you just tell me if," he was blushing again now,"if you want me to tell you the curse for infertility and I'd be happy to sleep with you. I mean give you the curse!" He blushed and corrected himself very quickly and I heard him curse at himself under his breath.  
  
"Ok" I knew what he meant. If I asked him the curse it would basically say that I wanted to sleep with him. I was still looking at him, he was looking at his feet then he looked up at me. I sat on his lap and he put his muscular arms around my waist. Wait, since when did Ron have muscles? After about ten minutes I started to get sleepy. I leaned my head on him and closed my eyes. "Sorry if I accidently fall asleep on you." I said with a yawn.  
  
I woke up the next morning in the bottom bunk bed, still in yesterday's clothes. Knock, knock, knock, "Who is it? Ron? Is that you Ron?"  
  
"Yah! Are you decent?"  
  
"Yep" He walked in through the door, he was already dressed for the day.  
  
"You slept through breakfast, so I brought some up for you. Mum made you bacon and eggs, hope you like it."  
  
"Course I do!"  
  
"Oh and the twins are here for a visit today only cuz they want to see us kiss. I guess Mum and Ginny told them all about yesterday." I was already stuffing the breakfast in my mouth. "You must be really hungry huh? Do you want me to get you some more?"  
  
I swallowed what was in my mouth, "No it's ok."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well I sent Harry a letter last night asking him if he can come and when. He response letter was," he picked up a few pieces of paper, "'I'll expect to see you and Hermione kiss for me when I see you three days from now at about 3pm' then I told him. I then told him," Ron started getting angry, "That, since he and Ginny are dating now, if he laid a finger on Ginny that I would personally kill him. All he said was, 'OOPS! Too late Ron! Just be happy that Hermione doesn't have an older brother like you, of course that didn't stop me.' Well yah it didn't stop him! If it wasn't for Mum I wouldn't even know that they were dating!" Ron yelled as I finished the last bit of my breakfast. 


	4. The Twins' Visit

Chapter 4: Ron's P.O.V.  
  
A few minutes later I heard a familiar voice, "So! Ron, Hermione! Are you guys a couple yet?" Fred said as he and George aparated into my room.  
  
"When are you guys gonna kiss for us?" George said as he made a kissy face at us. "You's kissed for Mum two times already!"  
  
"You know it's more likely to see a different Weasley get kissed than to see Ron and I kiss for you two."  
  
"Who?" Fred said quickly.  
  
"Ginny and Harry."  
  
"Ginny!? Harry?! Well it's about damn time! Excuse us Hermione, Ron and I need to go tell Ginny what she can and cannot do." George said as he pulled me out of the room.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.   
  
"No, Ron!" George pulled me away from Ginny's door, "we already talked to Ginny and Harry. Oh and Fred and I have decided that the day after Harry arrives, you and Harry will take Hermione and Ginny to the muggle beach and show off for them."  
  
I wonder what kind of bathing suit Hermione wears. I bet she would look hot in any kind. "And we already talked to Mum and she said she'd have to take you four shopping for suits before hand."  
  
"Wait, I don't' think Ginny and Hermione know how to swim." I said  
  
"No, but you and Harry do. You catch my drift?" he nudged me with his elbow, "You guys will have to teach them and they'll have to 'repay' you guys."  
  
I couldn't believe that they were planning all of this out. It was almost like they've been trying to get us all together since third year and they just now realized how to do it. 


	5. A Diary?

Chapter 5: Narrator  
  
The next few days were fairly boring until the day Harry was to arrive.  
  
That morning, Ron awoke to Ginny yelling at him, "Ron! Wake up! Harry's coming early so we can go shopping! He'll be here any minute!" He jumped off the top of the bunk bed and turned red. He just realized Hermione was standing there too, but she was fully dressed when he was only wearing his Chudley Cannon boxers. Hermione was wearing a white off the shoulder crop-top (so he could see her entire mid-drift) and dark green short-shorts that looked as if they had been torn, instead of cut, around each of the legs and around the waist.  
  
He grabbed a blanket almost automatically and wrapped it around himself.  
  
"Am I over dressed?" Ginny giggled at what Hermione said. Then Ginny ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
"Er...what do you think I should wear today, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.   
  
"Well it's time for us to go back to our shop and make some money! But you guys need to go downstairs to Mum and go shopping. Well bye you lovebirds!"  
  
"Yah, bye lovebirds!"  
  
We all said bye to the twins as they aparated to their store, probably.  
  
"Hermione, I need to go finish getting ready now ok?"  
  
"I'll go with you Ron, I have to finish too."  
  
Hermione had just finished putting jell in her hair so it wouldn't get bushy, when I was still fiddling with my hair. "Ron do you want me to help you?" Hermione said as she took my comb from me, dug around in her toiletry bag and pulled out a little container of moose. "Er... do you have a stool I could stand on?"  
  
I grabbed a little step stool out of the cupboard and put it next to me. Hermione stood on the stool. She put some of the moose on my head and started to rub it around in my hair. "How do you want your hair done?"  
  
"However you think it looks best."  
  
"Alright." she kept on rubbing my head for about a minute. She got down from the step stool, looked at me for a second, then said, "Perfect!" I looked in the mirror. She made my hair look natural, but more soft or something. "Thanks Hermione. I didn't know that you knew how to do hair, especially guy hair."  
  
"Hey, just cuz I don't show it doesn't mean that I'm not a girl. Besides, it comes naturally to me. And I've had to deal with my hair for sixteen years so I think that I can handle just about any type of hair."  
  
"Ok, well lets go have breakfast." 


	6. The Mall

Chapter 6  
  
Breakfast that morning was only cereal, so everyone could get to the mall soon. After they had stuffed down a few bowls of cereal, Mrs. Weasley told them that they were going by Floo powder, because it was a wizard mall, not a muggle one, and that it was time to go.  
  
Once everyone had gotten to the mall, Mrs. Weasley proclaimed the rules. "Now stick together, don't open the changing rooms without asking first, Ron I'm giving you the money to buy all of your things," she handed Ron some money that Fred and George had insisted on Mrs. Weasley using to take Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny shopping. "And meet me back here in two hours." She said as she wandered off towards a store called 'The Mother Witch' with a sign in the front window that said, 'New! Best Seller! My Teenage Child: The dating issues.'  
  
"So where should we go first?" Hermione asked  
  
"Let's go to that one clothes store that's at the very end of the mall." Ginny said as she pointed towards a large store called 'Muggle Born'.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean!?" Ron seemed to be angry at the name of the store, "Are they making fun of Muggle Borns?" He said as he pulled Hermione close to him and held her tightly in front of him.  
  
"No Ron. It's supposed to be like there's muggle clothes there and wizard clothes there, for Muggle Borns." Hermione said as if it was silly of him to think anything else of the name, "But thanks for 'keeping me safe' anyways."  
  
"Oh. Sorry Hermione." Ron's face turned red, letting go of her.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Ron." Hermione said as they all started walking down towards the clothing store. "Lets shop for the guys first, shall we?" she said once they had gotten to the store.  
  
"Ok. The map says that the guy section is that way." Harry said as he pointed to his right. "Let's go." They walked over towards where Harry had pointed. All four of them started looking around.  
  
"Hey Ron! Come here! Leme see what size you wear." Hermione said as she held up a shirt and a pair of pants to him, "Mmmmm yah I think this is your size."  
  
"Harry do you think that these would fit you?" Ginny said as she held some shirts up to Harry and he nodded.  
  
"Here go try these on." Hermione said as she handed Ron some clothes and a few pairs of trunks. Ginny did the same thing, "yah you too Harry." She watched him and Ron as they went into the changing rooms, then she ran over to Hermione. "So what were you and Ron doing when we barged in?" 


End file.
